Sing Me A Sweet Melody
by samiekins17
Summary: A book of one-shot type fics based on songs with my Itunes on shuffle. Contains various pairings, both Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Contains yaoi
1. Introduction

Just wanted to put a litle intro into this one.

The first four chapters are older ones that I have written that I forgot to upload here so I apologize for any typos or grammer errors contained in them. I have not re-read them at the moment and probably won't any time soon. If you see any mistakes feel free to comment and let me know so I can go fix them.

I will be adding a little table of contents below so for those of you who only want to read certain pairings it will be easier for you to do so. Hopefully it will not take me forever to do updates. My goal is at least once a month, if not sooner, until I feel like this is complete.

If you have any requests for pairings feel free to post a comment and I'll see what I can do.

**Table of Contents**

**1. **Introduction

_**2.**_ Don't Trust Me - Axel/Roxas

_**3.**_ Your Guardian Angel - Vincent/Zack

_**4.**_ Monster - Vincent/Cloud

_**5.**_ Break Apart Her Heart - Hayner/Roxas

_**6.**_ Baby Its Cold Outside - Vincent/Cloud


	2. Don't Trust Me

Song: Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3

Pairing: Axel/Roxas

Author Note: I did this one kind of quickly so it could be a lot better but I liked it so decided I was going to post it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used it this besides Madison which was my own character, the others are property of Square Enix. I also do not own the song, which belongs to 3OH!3 and the producers and what not.

* * *

><p>Axel sat at the bar with a shot glass in his hand as he looked around. He watched as the dance floor continued to become crowded with people dancing to some song he didn't recognize. He never quite understood why everyone enjoyed dancing so closely to others, mostly when they didn't know them. That or why they would grind on each other. He was not much of the dancing type, though nothing ever gave him a reason to be. He downed his drink and placed it on the counter waiting for the bartender to refill his glass. He looked over to notice that a tall brunette was watching him. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her curves, with tights underneath covering her long legs.<p>

"Hey handsome," the woman said as she walked over to him.

"Hi."

"I've been watching you and was wondering if you'd like to come to the VIP section with me."

Axel nodded as she ran her hand up his leg then grabbed his hand and made him follow her. He wasn't sure what he got himself into as she pulled him up the stairs and into a semi-dark room that was lit by flashing neon lights. This was more of what he had pictured for a night club, but he guessed it was more for those who had enough money to return more than once a week rather than the people who was now below where he stood. She pulled him into the the room farther and closer to one of the corners where there was what looked liked an area for relaxing. She practically pushed him onto the couch and swiftly straddled his lap. He was about to protest but was quickly silenced by her lips connecting with his. Axel wasn't sure what was going on but he had to admit that he was liking the attention.

"I'm Madison. I know you come here a lot. I was told to bring you up here and make sure you're completely satisfied," the woman purred seductively into Axel's ear.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He jokingly introduced himself which made her smile. "So does your family know you work here?"

"No and neither does my boyfriend."

"Oh, so he wouldn't be mad that you were just making out with me?" Axel smirked.

"If he knew he'd probably beat the shit out of you, but since it's work there's not a problem."

"Well I'm not scared of him so it wouldn't matter either way," Axel winked.

"You're a strange one," Madison giggled. "Well is there anything I can do for you?"

"Though I enjoy making out with a pretty girl, I'm fine as of this moment. Though you could direct me to the bar."

Madison smiled and silently thanked him, "It's over there to the right."

"Thanks," Axel said as they both stood up.

"Have fun," She yelled as she walked off in the opposite direction.

Axel noticed that he'd have to walk through the dance floor, which seemed pretty crowded with people, just like downstairs. As he walked through the mass of people he noticed the only major difference was the lighting and there was a live band playing, instead of a DJ. After he got through the crowd he saw the bar and walked over to sit down. He noticed that other than himself there was only one other person sitting there. A blonde haired boy that looked to be only in his late teens, early twenties at most. He had a bottle of some unknown alcohol in his hand that seemed to be shaking slightly. What was the matter with this kid? Axel also noticed the faint mark of an X on the back of the kid's other hand that he must have washed off in the bathroom.

Axel ordered a drink and went back to studying the kid sitting a few seats down from him. He looked him over to notice that the kid was wearing a tight black shirt with a white checkered hoodie with a few hints of what Axel thought was red. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, with black tennis shoes. Axel then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the kid's pocket. He looked closer and noticed a bunch of words that seemed to be song titles. Axel smiled when he realized that it was a set list that he must've gotten off the stage, mostly considering there was red and purple lipstick that covered the part of paper that he had seen. The red head looked up at the band playing and noticed that it consisted of girls, which now made since in his mind.

"Hey kid aren't you a little to young to be drinking?" Axel teased. The boy just looked over at him in shock that anyone was talking to him.

"I'm twenty, one year isn't going to kill me."

"Good point, I'm Axel," he said as he got up to sit by the kid.

"Roxas."

"So what are you doing here sitting alone?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"Well I was sitting by myself downstairs until a girl named Madison brought me up here."

"Wait, you know Madison?"

"Not exactly, do you?"

"She's a friend of mine."

"Oh, that's cool... wait your sure you're not the boyfriend?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Why on earth would you just be friends with a beautiful girl like that?"

"I'm not exactly interested in... uh..."

"Girls?"

"Yeah," Roxas said and took a sip of his alcohol. Axel noticed that there was what appeared to be a bruise on his arm and sighed.

"So why exactly are you here? To get away from something?" Axel asked.

"You could say that." Axel nodded and looked back towards the dance floor as he noticed the bands had changed, this time being one he actually knew.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath. I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east._

Axel smiled as he listened to the lyrics that he absolutely loved. He noticed that the words fit him perfectly tonight. He looked back at Roxas who was bobbing his head to the song. An idea popped into his head and a grin spread across his face. He stood up and took the bottle out of the blonde's hands and pulled him out of his seat. He pulled him out onto the dance floor and began dancing to the upbeat song. Roxas stood there for a moment in shock but soon joined the red head in front of him.

_She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. 'Cuz a hoe won't trust me._

Axel watched Roxas dance and couldn't take his eyes off of him. Sure Axel thought the kid was extremely good looking but just the way his body moved made Axel want to touch him. He decided to take a risk and grabbed Roxas' swaying hips and move with him. Roxas just looked up at the taller man and smiled. Axel now felt what others must have felt when they danced like this. Though he may have not known Roxas all that well he enjoyed dancing with him to one of his favorite songs. He decided to be a little more risky and pulled Roxas close to his body.

_Shush girl, shut your lips, Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_. The speakers blared as Roxas swayed his hips with the song. Axel let out a soft moan as he watched Roxas lips move as he sang along.

Axel leaned over slightly and sang quietly into Roxas' ear, "She wants to touch me wahoo. She wants to love me wahoo. She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo. Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. 'Cuz a hoe won't trust me."

Roxas shut his eyes slightly as he leaned back against Axel, which made Axel grin. As the song came to a close Axel pulled Roxas back to the spot that Madison had taken him when he first came up here. Roxas, like Madison, pushed Axel to the couch and quickly attached his lips to Axel's. A moan escaped Axel, which gave Roxas the opportunity to push his tongue into Axel's mouth. The red head continued to taste the inside of the younger boy's mouth, which to him tasted like a mixture of berries. All of Axel's senses were going wild. A strong scent of vanilla reached his nose from the blonde, even though there was a thin layer of sweat covering his body. He once again grabbed Roxas' hips as they began to sway against his. Roxas' hands roamed up and under Axel's shirt, which made the man shiver at the touch.

"Go Roxie!" A female voice called a short distance away.

Both males stopped and looked in the direction the voice came from to see a tall brunette with a tight black dress with tights underneath smiling at them. She giggled as Roxas' face grew red and Axel looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Madison? What the hell?" Roxas asked.

"I thought you needed a break and to have a little fun. Saw a cute red head sitting downstairs at the bar alone and thought that he could cheer you up. Looks like he's doing a little more than that."

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?" Roxas asked. "From the moment you dragged me out of the house, up until now?"

"For the most part yeah. Just so you know, you both look absolutely adorable together," Madison smiled at them. Axel nodded while Roxas still looked embarrassed.

"Why do you always pull something like this on me?"

"Like I've told you before. Don't trust a hoe." With a smile on her face she walked away.

"Come on let's get out of here," Axel suggested as he grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him out of the club. The whole time Madison watched the two of them with a huge smile on her face.

"Be expecting a call from me in the morning Roxie. I expect a thank you."


	3. Your Guardian Angel

Song: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Pairing: Vincent/Zack

Author Note: It doesn't completely follow the song and I know the characters are kind of OOC which was hard to do but had to be done to fit the song properly with the way I was headed. Not one of my best writings but here you go. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own the song, which belongs to the artist.

* * *

><p>Another raindrop made its way down to the ground where it would splatter against the rooftops of the dark buildings incased by the night. The sun, though covered by dark clouds, had set three hours ago over the old city. A dark haired man slowly walked past buildings as the rain fell over him, chilling him to the bone. He was on his way back to 7th Heaven after ordering another delivery for the barkeeper, who was also his friend. As he walked through the entrance voices filled the room. The man shook out his hair the still continued to spike though it was wet. He made his way over to the bar and smiled at the woman standing behind it.<p>

"They said they'll send it next thing tomorrow morning," the man said.

"Thanks Zack, it means a lot for you to do this with it raining like it is."

"It's cool Tifa, besides I think you'd have a lot of angry people if you ran out of beer," Zack joked and then looked around. "Where's Spikey and Reno?"

"Last time I saw them they were sitting over there somewhere," Tifa motioned to some booths. Zack chuckled and had an idea of where the went off to.

"Doesn't surprise me any."

"Is there anyone in particular you're looking for?" Tifa asked as he continued to look around the bar.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"So you're not looking for our long haired, cape wearing friend?" She teased.

"Maybe," Zack shrugged, "so where is he?"

"In the corner," Tifa smiled.

"Okay thanks," Zack said and began walking away.

"No problem."

Zack walked over to a booth towards the back and sat down in front of the man sitting there. The man was clad in a tattered red cape overtop a tight black shirt, tight black pants, golden boots, a golden claw on his right hand, while the other was covered by a black glove. His long black hair that seemed to spike slightly at the top seemed to glisten in the light; which was being kept, for the most part, out of his face by a red bandana. His eyes were what had drawn Zack in the most. They were the most beautiful shade of red he had ever seen. He could get lost in them for hours, days even.

"Hey Vincent," Zack smiled.

"Zack."

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Cloud dragged me here."

"Why'd he drag you? Mostly considering Reno would be here." Vincent looked away from him and stayed silent. Zack looked at him slightly confused.

"He did exactly have to drag me, just persuaded me."

"How's that?" Zack's curiosity was getting the best of him, mostly when he swore he saw a flash of pink run across the older man's face.

"He said you'd be here."

Zack's eyes widened and he almost choked on his own tongue. He couldn't believe what Vincent was saying. He'd been attracted the man for as long as he could remember and thinking that he could have felt the same was enough to make him smack himself. He just sat there dumbly for a few seconds before finally being able to spit out a word.

"What?" He knew it was stupid to say but it was the only thing he could think to say. Vincent stared down at the table and sighed.

"I'm not sure how to put it," he paused. "I like you Zack."

"I like you to Vincent, that's why we're friends after all."

"That's not what I mean Zack." Vincent's eyes looked straight into Zack's, causing the younger man's breath to catch in his throat. His stomach was fluttering and was sure Vincent could hear his heart beat faster than normal. A hint of red began to cross his cheeks and he began to grow warmer by the second.

"Vinny...I...uh."

"You don't have to say anything Zack."

"Yeah well, when do I ever not talk when I don't have to?"

"Never," a small smile tugged on Vincent's lips.

Zack looked at Vincent and he could feel tears threatening to roll down his face. He loved Vincent's smile, though it was usually a rare occasion to see, and he loved to be the one who made it appear. Being next to the man that he had fallen for was beginning to be too much for Zack to handle. As soon as felt the tear leave his eye he stood up and ran to the bathroom. He walked into one of the largest stall and leaned against the wall. Tears continued to roll down his face as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't want to run from the older man but he couldn't let him see him cry. As soon as he heard the door open and a clink of metal boots walk in he silenced himself. He heard a click of the door being locked and froze. Why was Vincent locking them in the bathroom? There was a tapping on his stall door and he silently jumped.

"Go away."

"Not until I find out what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Fine! I'm lying," Zack said as he opened the stall to see the older man standing in front of him with a worried expression on his face.

"You're crying. Why?"

"I can't take it anymore. Every time I see your smile tears want to roll down my face. Every time I'm near you my stomach flutters and my heart melts. I love you Vincent! I have for as long as I can remember. I see all the looks you get from girls. I know how much they'd love to be with you, mostly Yuffie. I'm not exactly sure what's going through your mind, but I know deep down inside of me that I can be the one who would stand beside you and be there for you through everything," Zack told him. Vincent's eyes widened in shock at the younger man's confession. Soon another smile crossed his face and he walked closer to Zack.

"Do you mean that?"

"Every word," Zack said looking straight into pools of crimson.

Another smile crossed Vincent's face and more tears fell down Zack's face. Vincent wrapped his arms around Zack and brought him into a close embrace. Vincent held the younger man while he silently sobbed.

"It's okay Zack. It's okay," Vincent calmly muttered trying to calm the man in his arms. Vincent's smile grew as a song ran through his mind that he had heard Reno listening to the other day. He began to softly hum the melody. "Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one."

Zack looked up at Vincent as he continued to sing. He couldn't tear his eyes away. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. If you hadn't heard him speak you would've never guessed who deep Vincent's voice was by just hearing him sing.

"Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart please don't throw that away cuz I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah."

"Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning gray," Zack sang.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven," the both of them finished together.

"I love you Zack," Vincent said softly.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

Zack smiled as Vincent pressed their lips together. He began to think that he was dreaming because no one so perfect would ever love him but if he was it was one hell of a realistic dream. When they pulled apart he looked down upon the floor again.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Zack. Let's get out of here, I really don't want to be keeping anyone from using the bathroom."

"Well then come on, let me get a drink real fast than we'll head back to my place," Zack smiled, putting his hand in Vincent's and pulling him out of the bathroom.

As they walked over to the bar a smirk made its way on Tifa's lips. She stopped cleaning the counter and leaned on it. Zack smiled as he walked over to her and took a seat, with Vincent right next to him.

"Can I get a quick drink Tifa?"

"What's the hurry? Have somewhere to go? Something to do... oh wait should I have said someone?" Tifa questioned causing pink to tinge Vincent's cheeks and Zack's smile to grow.

"Maybe..."

"I was wondering how long it'd take. You two were practically made for each other," Tifa said as she handed a glass to Zack, who downed it in seconds.

"Thanks Tifa, see you later," Zack said quickly as he began walking out of the bar.

"Bye Tifa," Vincent muttered before following after the younger man.

"Have fun you two," Tifa yelled as the walked out into the night. "Now to get my gil from Yuffie. YUFFIE CAUGH UP THAT GIL! I WAS RIGHT ABOUT THEM GETTING TOGETHER!"

There was a loud crash as Tifa yelled up the stairs along with a moan of defeat. Tifa laughed as she made a reminder to get a picture of them to add to her wall of cute couples, right beside Reno and Cloud. A short haired girl slowly made her way down the stairs with a frown plastered on her face. She slowly put something in Tifa's outstretched hand.

"Next time I'm not betting you about a relationship. You're taking all my gil," the young girl pouted.

"That's because I'm always right. Now time to go find that camera," Tifa muttered and began walking up the stairs to find her favorite object of torture. The new couple were in way over their head.


	4. Monster

Song: Monster by Skillet

Pairing: Vincent/Cloud

Author Note: I really did like the way this one turned out, though it could've been better. Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own the song, which belongs to the artist.

* * *

><p>The dark haired man paced back and forth, the clanking of his boots the only sound heard throughout the room. The voice ringing through his head was driving him crazy and it wouldn't disappear no matter how much he tried to suppress it. His darker side wanted to come out and he was trying everything he could to make sure that didn't happen. In the past he was able to control the beast that was caged within but as of lately he couldn't control it. The monster that was thrust upon him so many years ago that was caged and now trying to break free.<p>

"Damn it!" He screamed as he clenched his head.

_'Oh come on Vincent you know you can't hold me in forever. Mostly when you're around that pretty blonde.'_ This caused the man to growl and hit the wall next to him, causing his hand to go through the plaster and leave a hole in the already old wall. '_So you do know which one I'm talking about. Well why wouldn't you, I'm a part of you after all.'_

Vincent removed his arm from the wall and walked over toward the window. Rain was softly falling to the streets below. He knew the voice was right. He always became a bundle of nerves when he was around the blonde who had captured his heart. Ever since, he began to notice how difficult it was becoming to keep the monster in. He was determined to never let the blonde or anyone else see that side. He completely froze when he saw a figure heading toward the mansion and were coming fast, mostly considering they were on a motorcycle.

_'Looks like we have company,'_ the voice announced in it's sinister voice.

"No... they can't be here. Not when I'm vulnerable like this."

_'Well if you hadn't taken off like you did then they might not be here. You got yourself into it.'_

"Just shut up!" Vincent yelled.

He tensed as he heard footsteps slowly echoing throughout the empty mansion. As soon as Vincent turned to face the door he spotted the one person he didn't want to see. The blonde walked closer to him; worry written all over their face. Right now he wish it would've been Yuffie; rather than the person standing in front of him.

"Are you okay? You just ran off without saying a word. Yeah you have before but not like this," they took a step closer, causing Vincent to step back.

"Stay away!" Vincent shrieked and gasped his head again.

"Vincent are you okay?" The blonde asked, still trying to get closer.

"Just stay there! Don't come any closer!"

_'Come on you know you don't want that. In fact I know you'd like to be a lot closer.'_

"Shut up! Get out of my head!" Vincent screamed and fell to his knees.

"Vincent, what's going on?"

_'Come on Vinny, I can show you how to have a good time if you let me out. I'm sure blondie would enjoy it.'_

"No! Leave him alone! I'll never let you out!"

[i] 'You have no choice in the matter. I could easily escape with the way you lose control around him. I know what goes on in your mind. I know what fills your dreams at night. Don't tell me you don't want it. You're just not brave enough to do it yourself. Let me help you.'[/i]

"Never! I won't let you hurt anyone!"

_'You know that I wouldn't unless they caused you harm. Let's just say I don't like to get my claws dirty unless needed.'_ the voice laughed.

"Get out now!" Vincent yelled to the man in front of him that had gotten closer while he was battling with his mind.

"I'm not leaving you, mostly like this. Is it Chaos?" Vincent nodded.

"I can't control him. His voice keeps ringing in my head. I'm losing control. You need to leave."

"Vincent I'm not leaving you."

_'See, he's not leaving so take action already before I do. I wouldn't have to do this if you'd do something about these feelings already.'_

"Please Cloud, you're making it worse." The blonde just gave him a questioning look.

_'You're weak. This is not like you at all. Get a grip.'_

"Get out of my head you bastard!"

"Tell me how to help you Vincent and don't tell me to leave because that's not happening."

"You can't help this feeling deep within me. He makes me feel like I'm a monster. Just another thing to be afraid of in the dark. Something to haunt your nightmares."

"Don't let him get to you. You're not a monster. You know that none of us think of you like that."

"He's tearing me up and breaking me. I just want for this to end."

"Vincent, you're stronger than this. Don't let him win."

"I can't beat him. There's no escape. He's not going to give up until he wins."

"I know that he won't do anything unless he needs to. What does he want?" Vincent sat there silently, not wanting to tell Cloud how he felt and be rejected.

_'Are you going to answer him?'_

"I-uh..."

_'Do I have to do everything myself?'_ the voice complained.

Vincent suddenly felt Chaos beginning to break out of its cage and break to the surface. He could feel his body beginning to change. He looked up at Cloud in fear. He was sure Chaos wouldn't kill him since he meant so much to him, but going unharmed was another, mostly if Cloud decided to attack. His cape surrounded his body as the final touches to his transformation was complete. Though unlike any other time he had become Chaos it was like he could only see what was happening. He felt useless.

'Don't hurt him.' Vincent begged and Chaos gave out a chuckle.

_"Don't worry Vinny every thing's going to be alright," _Chaos said before looking at Cloud who was standing a little ways in front of him, with worry in his eyes. Chaos smirked as he looked the blonde up and down. "I've got to admit you've got good taste."

"What is it that you want Chaos?" Cloud questioned, determination in his voice.

"Well it's not exactly what I want Cloud. You see I only wanted to speak to you on behalf of Vincent here. I couldn't sit on the sidelines and watch him do this to himself anymore."

"What are you talking about? Is he okay?"

"He'll be just fine, but something has been on his mind for a while now and he refuses to act upon it."

_'No! Don't tell him!'_

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Sorry Vincent it's for your own good. Now where to start."

_'You bastard! You tell him anything personal and I'll kill you.'_

"That'd be quite entertaining considering you'd be killing yourself."

_'Damn you!'_

"To put it gently, you're the only thing that has been running through his mind. He would never admit it before so I'm here to tell you that he's in love with you. He can't stand it when you're hurt or sad. It kills him slightly every time he sees you with Tifa or talk about Zack."

_'Bastard.'_

"It had to be said and I knew you wouldn't be doing it."

"This isn't a joke?" Cloud questioned with fear in his eyes.

_'What is he afraid of?'_

"No this is no joke. I wouldn't have been tormenting him about it if it had been. He's very stubborn if you hadn't noticed," Chaos joked.

_'Jerk. I'm not stubborn.'_

"Deny it all you want Vinny but you know it's true."

Cloud looked like he was deep in thought before looking back up, "How do I know you're telling me the truth? How do I know that you're making it all up and just wanted to break free?"

"Silly human, you're clueless aren't you?"

"No, I'm just not very trusting when it comes to you."

"Ouch that hurts."

_'I know how to prove to him that it's true.'_ Vincent sighed.

"What is the idea of yours Vinny?"

_'Let me control my body.'_

Chaos nodded and noticed he was moving closer toward Cloud. He wasn't sure what Vincent was doing but as long as he knew what he was doing he didn't care. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt his hands pulling Cloud close to him and connecting their lips together. He saw Cloud's eyes widen but soon close as he reacted to this kiss. Without either of the two noticing Chaos slowly went back to his place as Vincent instant changed back into himself; still being lip locked with Cloud. As they pulled apart they both smiled.

"So you did really mean it," Cloud smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay next time you have something like this on your mind, don't let Chaos be the one to say it. I wouldn't have rejected you Vincent. I never felt this way about Tifa. She's like a sister to me and Zack was like the brother I never had."

_Told you. Maybe you should actually listen to me next time stupid.'_

"Yeah, next time I will."

"By the way thanks Chaos."

_'You're welcome. Now go get me a drink.'_ Vincent chuckled and agreed.

"He's says you're welcome. Now let's go to the bar. We both need a drink."

"Whatever you want," Cloud smiled and led the both of them out of the room. He laughed when he reached his bike; Vincent looked terrified.

_'Come on Vinny live a little. Besides this way you can be extremely close to your blondie.' _Vincent shook his head and slowly made his way to sit behind Cloud on the bike.

"I'm going to kill you with liquor," Vincent declared.

_'Ha. Sounds like fun.'_

As the bike started moving Vincent instantly clenched to Cloud as if his life depended on it. As the bike raced down the road Vincent decided he'd need quite a few drinks after this was all over. This caused Chaos to grin sinisterly and to begin plotting the rest of the night, which if he got his way Vincent would have the time of his life. Oh how he was going to enjoy this.


	5. Break Apart Her Heart

Song: Break Apart Her Heart by Good Charlotte

Pairing: Hayner/Roxas

Author Note: It's got some sexual content so if you don't like hit the back button. I feel as if some of it's rushed so sorry about that. Well I hope you all enjoy and reviews would be greatly appreciated and loved. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own the song, which belongs to the artist.

* * *

><p>He just didn't understand it. Roxas never seemed to have time for him anymore. He'd call but Roxas would never answer. He was even getting to the point where he'd write him an e-mail but he'd never responded to those either. There was even a time when he'd ask Roxas if he wanted to go to the beach but he said he was sick. He didn't exactly believe the other blonde and he suspicions were confirmed when he saw him with the devil named Axel. Ever since that lunatic moved in Roxas had given him all his attention and it wasn't making any since to him. This is why he was standing in the Sandlot talking to one person he used to call his rival, but now was one of his good friends.<p>

"You need to stop following him around Hayner."

"I wouldn't have to if he'd stop lying to me. He follows the devil wherever he goes! It's sickening!"

"Calm down. If you really want to know how to keep him around then you'll shut up for two minutes and listen."

"Fine."

"He seems to be like a lot of woman I know," the other boy began.

"Like Fuu?"

"Actually yes, now shut up chicken wuss and let me continue."

"Sorry Seifer."

"Anyway, the only way you're going to keep him close and in your hands is to break apart

his heart."

"What? That doesn't make any since."

"Hayner trust me. Don't tell him he's the reason that you live or give him everything that you have to give. If you want to always keep him around you have to first break his heart."

"That still doesn't make much since."

"You don't have to try and understand it. You see they way that Roxas sometimes cries after being with Axel right?"

"Yeah."

"Axel doesn't give him what he really needs but that makes him keep going back to him in the end. Hayner if you want to be noticed you're gotta learn to break some hearts. It's just that simple."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"I can help you with that if you want."

"Really? How?"

"I'll help make it look like you're a heartbreaker. I know someone who can help you. Besides I'm sure he'd love to help."

"Who?"

"Let's just say a very good friend of mine," Seifer said with a smirk. "I'll be at your house tomorrow at noon to get started. Trust me, after this Roxas won't know what he's missing."

"Um okay," Hayner agreed though he wasn't sure what he was getting himself into.

It was now 3:30 and Seifer had been teaching everything he knew about being a heartbreaker. Hayner wasn't sure who Seifer's friend was yet but was told he'd meet him later. Seifer had been impressed on how well Hayner was catching on and if he wasn't the one feeding him the information he'd be sure to believe it; Hayner was one incredible actor.

"I think you're ready. Now all we need is for Roxas to see this side of you to draw his attention. I know Roxas is really a softy so he'll realize how much you actually care about him, he's just oblivious. I'm sure this stunt will draw his attention. Mostly after seeing who you're going to be with." Seifer teased.

"I'm not sure what scares me more the fact that I'm going to be pretending to be with one of your friends or that this is what's going to catch Roxas's attention."

"You'll like him."

"Whatever you say."

Seifer smiled as he pulled Hayner out of the room and out of the house. They began walking to the Sandlot again and Hayner was getting more nervous by the second. He wasn't sure what to expect but when they reached their destination he sure wasn't prepared for what awaited him. Sitting on a bench not to far in front of them was a guy, not much older than himself tapping his finger on the back of the bench.

"Sorry it took so long," Seifer apologized as they walked over.

"It's fine, it's a nice day out."

"Yeah it is," Seifer agreed. "Hayner this is Leon, Leon this is Hayner."

"Nice to meet you," Hayner said softly. Leon nodded in response.

"So what was this brilliant plan of yours?" Hayner questioned Seifer.

"You're going to mostly make Roxas jealous by pretending to be dating Leon, but the only difference for you is your going to apply your newfound knowledge."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Hey if what I thought of him going after heartbreakers is wrong than it'll at least make him jealous."

"If you say so."

"I'd be jealous if was in his situation," Seifer said and glanced at Leon with a smile.

Hayner felt like he was missing something but pushed it aside. He looked over to his left to see the spiky blonde of his affection staring at him. Hayner noticed the skateboard under his right foot as he continued standing there and stared at the scene in front of him. Hayner looked over at Seifer to see a small smile on his face. Leon looked over to where the two of them were looking and spotted the blonde.

"You ready to snag your man?" Leon asked quietly. Hayner nodded in response.

"Have fun you two, I'll meet up with you guys later. Make him jealous Hayner," Seifer ruffled Hayner's hair before walking away.

Leon stood up and walked over to Hayner and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable at all but I'm just trying to help. No offense but I'm after someone myself."

That's when it clicked in his mind. The way Leon and Seifer were exchanging glances; they liked one another. Hayner nodded and glanced at Roxas who was still standing there. Leon grabbed his hand and smiled.

"So where was this place you said you wanted to take me?" Leon said excitedly and loud enough for Roxas to hear.

"You'll see when we get there," Hayner said and began to pull Leon in the direction Roxas was standing.

"Come on why can't you tell me?"

"Because it wouldn't be as good if I told you. Do you want to ruin the surprise?"

"You know I hate surprises."

"Get used to it Leon," Hayner told him as they walked past a confused Roxas and up towards Sunset Hill.

When they reached the top they both leaned against the rail that had been built a few years ago. Leon was speechless at the sight below them. Hayner smiled, knowing that the brunette would have liked the view and also knew it was one of the most romantic spots in Twilight Town.

"It's beautiful," Leon said. "You can see everything from here."

"Yeah," Hayner said as he looked down below him to see Roxas standing next to Seifer. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but Roxas looked mad while Seifer looked as if he was about to laugh.

"Whenever this plan ends up working you should take Roxas here."

"I'm sure he's already been here."

"Not with you. Not like this."

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell Seifer already?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him. The way you looked at him earlier gave it away. I can also tell he likes you too. Why don't you do something about it?"

"I-uh..." Leon blushed and looked down at the two blondes below them. He noticed that they both were looking up at them. He moved closer to Hayner and smiled. "They're looking at us."

"Like I said do something about it," Hayner smirked. "Make Seifer jealous. Make him realize he wants you just as much as you want him."

"I thought I was trying to help you?"

"We'll help each other," Hayner said as he leaned closer to the brunette.

They both smiled and pushed their lips together. Leon slowly put his arms around Hayner's neck and Hayner put his around Leon's waist. If this wasn't going to get the boys' attentions nothing would. Hayner pushed his way into Leon's mouth and began to explore the warm cavern. He wasn't going to lie he was enjoying himself and liked the way Leon tasted. He wondered what it'd be like to kiss Roxas like this. A small moan escaped from Leon as they pressed their bodies together.

"Hayner," Leon breathed as they stopped to catch their breath. "Do you think it worked?"

"If not then they're both stubborn. That and Seifer doesn't know what he's missing."

"I think if I wasn't caught up on him I'd steal you for myself," Leon laughed and kissed him again.

They both stood there for a few moments just exploring each other's mouths. Getting lost in each other while they both wished it was someone else they were sharing this moment with. When the sky darkened they both broke apart and stared out at the sky.

"I better get home. Where are you staying?" Hayner asked.

"I don't think we thought that far."

"Perfect then. You'll stay with me."

"Won't your parents say something?"

"They're never home. Besides it's perfect."

"Okay, let me call Seifer," Leon said as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey it's me. Ha really? Great. What's wrong? You just sound weird. Whatever you say. Anyway I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be staying with Hayner for now since we hadn't worked that out. So talk to you tomorrow."

"What was that about?" Hayner asked as they began walking.

"Roxas came to him asking him a bunch of questions and seemed completely pissed that I was with you. Oh and apparently we've been dating for a few months now."

"Okay, what was wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. He said it was nothing but he sounded strange."

"I think it worked then."

They both smiled and continued to walk along the pathway towards Hayner's house. Leon grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Hayner laughed and pulled the other boy across the Sandlot. When they reached Hayner's house Leon grew nervous. Hayner squeezed his hand reassuringly and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hayner called. He smiled when he didn't get a response and walked into the kitchen. There was a note taped on the fridge saying that'd they weren't going to be home until later.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait to meet the parents." Hayner joked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Leon, we'll just say we're friends. They won't even notice that we're faking to be dating. They're oblivious."

"If you say so."

Hayner was right too. Leon had been staying there for a week now and his parents had no idea. The both of them also began to notice a change in the two boys they were chasing after. Roxas seemed to always be watching them and always glared at Leon. Seifer, although he was still trying to help, he seemed to be nervous around Leon a lot more. Hayner was about to strangle Seifer if he didn't come to his senses soon and tell Leon that he wanted him. Leon was going to smack Roxas upside the head if he didn't do anything, or at least say something, soon.

"Leon I want to break up," Hayner said as they were both sitting in a dinner.

"Wha- what? Why?" Leon asked.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Was it something I did?"

"No. I just think we'd be better off as friends," Hayner said.

They had decided earlier that day that they'd stage their break up, making sure Roxas and Seifer were both there.

"I-I understand," Leon said with fake tears beginning to stream down his face.

"I'll talk to you later then," Hayner said as he stood up and began to walk out of the diner.

He had to fight to keep a smile off his face. He decided he was going to stop at the Usual Spot after he picked up a few things for his mom. He walked into the accessory shop a little distance away from the diner and walked up to the counter to see Olette standing there speaking on her phone.

"That's great. Yeah. That bad huh? Oh really? I'd never thought Seifer was the type. Hey I've got a customer hold on a sec." Olette said into the phone before looking at him. "Oh hi Hayner."

"Hey Olette. I need to get my mom's necklace that she had fixed."

"Yeah let me go grab it." She said and began walking into a back room and once again speaking into her phone. "Will you be quiet for two seconds. Gosh. I heard you the first time."

Hayner chuckled as Olette came back out and handed him a small box. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Hey Hayner?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true you broke up with that Leon guy?"

"Yeah... where'd you hear that?"

"Um... I have my resources."

"Sure whatever you say Olette."

"If I may ask. Why'd you do it? You seemed to be pretty close."

"Like I told him we're better off as friends."

"Is that the only reason? If I remember correctly, based on how long you were both dating it

seemed something else was always on your mind."

"I don't know what your talking about Olette."

"I know that can't be the only reason you broke it off. I think it was because of a certain someone you have liked for a while now."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Now I have to go," Hayner said right before he walked out the door.

"Did you get all of that?" Olette asked into the phone.

"Yeah thanks," a voice said.

"No problem. Now next time don't be an idiot because I'm not helping you out if this happens again."

"Yeah Yeah."

"Bye Roxie."

"Bye."

Hayner just finished off running around and gave his mom her things. He was now walking to the Usual Spot to relax and think. Though he wasn't expecting anyone to be there when arrived. The boy looked up at him from his spot on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hey," Hayner said as he walked over and sat next to him.

"So you really broke it off with Leon?" He asked as he looked back down at the ground.

"Yeah, why does it matter?"

"No reason. I just don't think he was good enough for you," he whispered the last part.

"Who do you think is good enough for me then?" Hayner asked and the other blonde muttered something under his breath. "What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me. If Leon isn't good enough for me who is then? Tell me Roxas. Is Seifer? Rai?

Fuu? Olette? Tell me."

"No. They're not good enough."

"God dammit Roxas! If they're not good enough then who is? Tell me!"

"Me."

"What?"

"You heard me. I couldn't stand you being with him Hayner. I just couldn't take seeing you holding hands or kissing. I couldn't take it. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you were taken."

"What about Axel?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you two were like... you know."

"No. He's with that Zexion kid. We are just friends."

"Oh."

"Why'd you think that we were together?"

"Just the way that you always seemed to be together."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hayner said and smiled at him.

"Please don't date anyone else anymore. I can't take it," Roxas said and looked up at him.

"There's no one I would want to be with other than you."

Roxas blushed slightly and smiled. Hayner leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the other boys lips to show how much he really cared. It didn't last long but it was enough to get his point across. Roxas's face grew a shade darker as a thought popped in his head.

"What?" Hayner asked.

"Um... well the first day I saw you and Leon together and saw you making out on top of Sunset Hill... I-uh wanted to steal you away and... um do unspeakable things... to you," Roxas muttered as his blush continued to grow.

"Well why don't you now?" Hayner teased as he climbed into the other's lap.

"Uh... I..."

Hayner silenced him as he pressed their lips together again but this time with more force. He ran his hands up the blue eyed boy's sides causing him to moan. Hayner took full advantage of that and pushed his tongue in Roxas's mouth. To him it tasted and felt even better than he imagined. He roamed the body underneath him and was enjoying every minute of it. He soon moved his mouth along Roxas's jaw line down to his neck where he began to suck on the smooth skin there. The moans escaping the other blonde were going straight to lower regions and Hayner nibbled on the other's neck to make him let out more noises that were driving him wild. He smirked when he felt Roxas's arousal pressing against his leg. He stopped what he was doing and smirked down at Roxas.

"Oh did I do this?" Hayner asked as he ran his hand across Roxas's clothed hard on.

"Hayner," Roxas moaned.

"Do you like that Roxas?" Hayner rubbed against him again.

"Oh God!" Roxas squirmed

"You look so hot right now. I could just take you here and now," Hayner said as he unbuttoned Roxas's pants before slowly sticking his hands in them.

"Hayner!" Roxas moaned as Hayner slowly began to stroke his throbbing member. "What if- what if someone walks in?"

"Let them, I don't care. It's not like we're fucking or anything. Now that's a thought."

"Hayner!"

"Okay well maybe not right now, but believe me it's going to be hard to hold back."

"God Hayner!" Roxas continued to moan as Hayner sped up his strokes.

"Come on Roxas moan for me."

"Oh Hayner faster," he begged.

Hayner obliged and sped up and captured Roxas's mouth in a heated kiss. He wanted him so much at that moment. Roxas soon released, coating Hayner's hand with his semen along with his pants. Hayner removed his hands from the constricted space and began licking his hand clean. He loved the taste of Roxas and wanted more, no he needed more. He slowly moved down Roxas's body and tugged at his pants, pulling them off his hips and down his legs. He licked at Roxas's cock, cleaning off all his released semen, and causing Roxas to let out breathy moans.

"Hayner... fuck!"

That's what Hayner wanted to do but knew this wasn't the time or place to do so. It didn't help that all the sounds emitting from the other boy was doing wonders on his own cock. As soon as he was done cleaning him Hayner quickly pulled up Roxas's pants and began pulling him out of the room. Roxas gave him a confused look as he tried to catch his breath and cool his flushed face.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked.

"We're back to my house," Hayner said. "You got me worked up." Hayner placed Roxas's hand on his full out hard on. Roxas blushed even more.

"What about your parents?"

"They'll be leaving soon, which gives me enough time for me to get ready to screw you," Hayner said bluntly.

"Hayner we're in public do you have to say that?"

"Well considering I have a huge erection right now that everyone can see I'm sure they already know what I want."

"They don't exactly know that you want to screw me!" Roxas yelled.

"Well if they didn't before they do now," Hayner smirked.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Roxas. Love you too."


	6. Baby Its Cold Outside

Song: Baby It's Cold Outside

Pairing: Vincent/Cloud

Author Note: I wrote this for Christmas, I think two years ago and I had forgotten to actually post it so here it is. Reviews are appreciated and will be awarded with a virtual cookie ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to their respected owners. I also do not own the song, which belongs to the artist.

Snow had been coming down heavily covering the ground with a sparkling white powder. It was practically a blizzard and no one wanted to be out in it. It was beginning to get late and the temperature was continuing to drop. Most had their heaters on or, to save money, their fireplaces. That was the case of a certain blonde who was sitting on his couch in front of his fireplace. The dark haired man sitting next to him was a completely different story. His home was deathly cold, with his heater broken and no fireplace. The blonde invited him over earlier that day before the storm picked up.

The dark haired man looked over at the clock and quickly stood up. He walked over to the door and began slipping on his boots and dark red coat. He pulled a hat over his head although his headband and hair was plenty of protection from the chilled air.

"Where are you going?" The blonde boy asked.

"It's getting late I have to go."

"Why don't you just stay the night?"

"I can't."

"It's cold, I'm sure you can."

"I have to go."

"But it's cold out there. You'll freeze."

"I've really got to go but this has been nice."

"Please don't go," the blonde said and grabbed the other's hand, p"Vincent your hands are ice cold. Let me warm them for you."

"Mom's going to start to worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" the blonde said as he pulled Vincent close to him.

"My dad's going to be pacing again-"

"Just listen to the fireplace roar," the blonde purred.

"I really need to go Cloud."

"Please don't be in a hurry."

Vincent looked at Cloud and his face began to heat up. He really hadn't noticed how close they were and that Cloud was still holding his hands.

"Well maybe I'll just have a little more to drink." Cloud smiled.

"Okay put on some music while I get it."

Cloud disappeared into his kitchen and Vincent let out a breath. He walked toward the sound system to choose a song to play. He quickly scanned Cloud's CD collection an picked out a blank CD. He placed it in the slot and pressed play. He smiled slightly as the song 'Believe' from The Polar Express began to play. It didn't surprise him that the blonde would have made himself a CD of Christmas songs.

Vincent walked back over and sat on the couch to wait for the blonde to return. He couldn't help but worry about what the neighbors were going to think of him being there that time at night. It wasn't a new thing that Cloud had feelings for him. Actually it was painfully obvious, with everything he did everyday. No matter when he left now they'll think something was going on. They were very nosey after all.

"Here Vincent," Cloud said handing him a glass.

Vincent looked down at the topaz drink before putting the drink to his lips. It began to burn the back of his throat. Maybe he'd had enough already. Suddenly his head became foggy.

"What did you put in this drink?"

"Nothing."

"Well I better leave now," Vincent said putting his empty glass on the table.

"Come on Vincent it's really bad out there you're not going to be able to catch a cab. Please stay," Cloud pleaded.

Vincent sighed, "I wish I could break this spell you have over me." Cloud chuckled.

"Has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes? They sparkle."

Vincent shook his head as a light pi9nk began to cover his pale face. He may have been complimented often in some way but never about his eyes. Other than his sister he had never met or seen anyone with crimson eyes. Everyone used to think they were strange but not Cloud. He seemed to have always liked them.

"What are you doing?" Vincent said as Cloud removed his hat.

"You don't need a hat inside. Besides your hair looks fine," the blonde pushed aside a few strands of Vincent's hair that had fallen in his face. "You're so beautiful."

Vincent's eyes widened as Cloud moved closer to him. He was beginning to think that he should just leave now but knew he couldn't. Although he'd like to think he at least tried to resist the gorgeous blonde.

"Cloud, I really can't stay," He said as he could feel a warm breath on his skin as Cloud drew closer.

"It's cold outside. Don't you want to stay and keep warm?" Cloud asked as he moved closer.

"The answer is no. I've got to leave now."

"Look out the window. The storm is just getting worse. Just stay with me. I'll make it worth your while."

"Cloud… my sister is going to be suspicious, you know how she is."

"Man your lips look delicious."

"You know she's going to be waiting at the door. She's not going to stop pestering until she knows everything."

"Gosh your lips look delicious," Cloud said as if in a trance.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more."

Cloud smiled and backed away from Vincent. He grabbed the bottle with the topaz liquid and poured more into Vincent's glass.

"I've never seen a blizzard like this before. I think it'd be a bad idea if you were to leave now. It's practically up to your knees and you'll freeze."

"I know what you're trying to do Cloud. This has really been great and I really like you but there's bound to be talk tomorrow. Well at least there will be plenty implied."

"Come on Vincent you'll get pneumonia if you go out there."

"I really can't stay, though I'd like to."

"Please, it's cold outside," Cloud begged.

A sudden chill ran up Vincent's spine and he grew quite cold. The blond soon noticed this and pulled the other man close to him. He wrapped his arms around Vincent trying to keep him as warm as he could by just holding him there.

"Can't you stay just a little longer?" Cloud whispered against the other man's neck.

"Well… I really shouldn't…alright."

"Really?" Cloud asked as he sucked on the pale flesh.

"Yeah."

"Good," Cloud smiled. "I've been waiting for a long time for you to be here."

"I think everyone's noticed."

"Good, I want everyone to know that you're mine," Cloud whispered against Vincent's ear, before backing away from him.

Cloud smiled as he poured more of the topaz liquid into their glasses. Vincent took the offered glass from the blonde and downed it. Cloud chuckled and offered him more. Vincent knew he was beginning to become drunk when he laughed for five minutes when 'The Twelve Days After Christmas' played from the stereo. It didn't help that Cloud was singing along with it and suggestively whispered the drummer part in his ear. It wasn't news that Vincent had been a fantastic drummer.

"Cloud what do you want for Christmas?" Vincent slightly slurred.

"All I want for Christmas is you Vincent," Cloud grinned as he straddled the older man's lap.

Vincent chuckled, "Cloud that's a song!"

"So? It's true."

"If you say so." Vincent paused before he began removing his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"It's too hot in here," Vincent stated as he began removing his shirt slowly to the song 'Santa Baby'. Cloud watched him carefully as he finally rid himself of the shirt. The blonde had to contain himself from taking things farther; he didn't want to push his luck.

"Vincent are you drunk?"

"A little bit, why?"

"You wouldn't strip in front of me if you weren't drunk."

Vincent shrugged and pulled the blonde closer to him. Cloud eeped in surprise as Vincent laughed. Once both men regained their composure a smirk pulled the dark haired man's lips upward. He leaned over the small distance to bring his lips ear Cloud's ear.

"You know Cloud, I've actually enjoyed you begin around all the time. If it wasn't for the neighbors I would've let you jump me a while ago."

"How long ago?" Cloud questioned.

"When you were eighteen," Vincent admitted.

"Damn neighbors. Teenage hormones are the worst. I swear I wanted to kill who ever put us in gym together."

"Yeah, it'd take you forever to leave the locker room," Vincent grinned.

"You'd do it on purpose just to get to me."

"Darn, you figured me out. Though sometimes it was hard to resist you. Mostly after hearing those sounds you'd make."

"It's your fault you jerk. You get me so worked up."

"Like now?" Vincent teased.

"What can I say? You still know how to get me worked up."

"Well why don't you do something about it?"

"Okay now I know you're drunk."

"So what if I am? Doesn't mean that I'm joking."

Vincent smirked when Cloud quickly press their lips together. Vincent may have been on his way to becoming drunk but he could still comprehend what he was doing. Vincent pulled close to him as their kiss heated up and tongues began to battle for dominance, though Vincent quickly gave up the fight. Cloud slowly lowered Vincent onto his back while he still explored the older man's mouth. The blonde pulled back slowly when he heard a small moan escape from Vincent. Cloud looked down at him to see his eyes clouded with lust.

"Vincent?"

"I know you want this… no need this as bad as I do so just do it already."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, now just take me already."

Cloud smirked at the man underneath him and nodded before he pulled his shirt over his head. It, like Vincent's beforehand, ended up somewhere on the floor of his home. Vincent slowly scanned the toned flesh of the blonde above him. Cloud smiled before moving his hands down to unbutton Vincent's pants and slowly moved them down over his hips.

"You had to wear leather didn't you?"

"Well I was exactly planning on need them to come off quickly."

Cloud sighed as he finally got them off. Seeing the man he had been chasing for years laying beneath him in only boxers was doing wonders on his lower region. He quickly removed his own pants to relieve some of the pressure on his groin. Vincent let out another moan when Cloud put one of his hands down Vincent's boxers, slowly stroking his erection, while his other hand pressed on the inside of his thigh and inching closer to the only cloth covering him.

"Cloud…" Vincent softly muttered.

The blonde smirked before finally removing the last piece of clothing keeping him away from his goal. He quickly reached over and grabbed some lube from his coffee table drawer. He coated his fingers before slowly putting one finger inside his tight entrance and then shortly adding another. As Cloud stretched him, Vincent let out quiet moans. Once Cloud was satisfied he looked down at Vincent.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, I need you now!"

With a small nod he removed his own boxers, freeing his own erection. He coated his cock with a thin layer of lube before positioning himself. Slowly he pressed into the tight heat, causing a pained expression on Vincent's face. Cloud didn't move an further until he was reassured that he wouldn't hurt Vincent more than he had to.

"Cloud please, just move."

Instantly obeying he began a slow pace. As he started picking up speed he began sucking on Vincent's neck. Ever moan escaping the older man influenced Cloud to quicken the pace further. Reaching down to gasp Vincent's erection he began to stroke him in a steady rhythm with his thrusts. The blonde knew he was pleased when he exposed more of his throat and began moaning loudly.

"Do you like that?" Cloud whispered into his ear.

"Cloud," he moaned, "faster."

Cloud pumped his hand even faster with his thrusts, bringing him over the edge and to his climax. With a few more movements Vincent screamed the blonde's name as he released. Cloud fell on top of Vincent as he tried to steady his breathing. He slowly pulled out of him and gathered him in his arms, pulling the blanket from a top the couch over them.

"I think you may have alerted the neighbors," Cloud teased.

"They'll just have to get used to it."

"Does this mean you'll come over more often?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course I do!" Vincent laughed.

"Next time though take me out to dinner or something."

"Okay, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Is that your code for you want in my pants again?"

"No, it's me wanting to show everyone you're off limits."

"Cloud, I've been off limits for years."

"Well now it's official." Vincent chuckled as he snuggled into Cloud's chest.

Before falling asleep Vincent muttered a quiet, "I love you."

"I love you too Vincent. Always have, always will," Cloud replied, before fading off into his dreams.


End file.
